Nicolás Maduro/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Jimmy Carter y grupos sindicales de EE.UU intercambiaron ideas con Nicolás Maduro. Fotos: Prensa Presidencial Barack Obama - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro y Obama sostuvieron conversación informal. El Universal América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| De izquierda de derecha, los presidentes de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro; Honduras, Porfirio Lobo y Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, asisten a la investidura del presidente de Ecuador Rafael Correa, en la Asamblea Nacional en Quito (Ecuador). Foto: EFE Luis Guillermo Solís - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El mandatario Luis Guillermo Solís (i) reunido con su homólogo de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro EFE Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Otto Pérez Molina - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuela's President Nicolas Maduro (C) gestures next to Guatemalan President Otto Perez Molina (2-L) during the official family photo during the Summit of the Americas at the ATLAPA Convention Center on April 11, 2015 in Panama City. Getty Jimmy Morales - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Jimmy Morales y Nicolás Maduro se saludan después de la reunión. (Foto Prensa Libre: Cancillería) México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El entonces ministro de Exteriores, Nicolás Maduro, recibió al ahora ex presidente Felipe Calderón en Caracas, en 2011.. (Foto: ARCHIVO. EL UNIVERSAL ) Enrique Peña Nieto - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás Maduro, presidente encargado de Venezuela, y Enrique Peña Nieto, durante los servicios fúnebres de Hugo Chávez. Foto Reuters Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Cilia Flores y Nicolás Maduro junto a Andrés Manuel López Obrador y su esposa Beatriz Gutiérrez Müller (FOTO: tomada de Twitter: @PresidencialVen) Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Daniel Ortega, Presidente de Nicaragua junto a su par venezolano, Nicolás Maduro | Foto: Referencial Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Fidel Castro reaparece en un acto por su 90 cumpleaños (ha estado acompañado por su hermano Raúl y por Nicolás Maduro). REUTERS Nicolás Maduro - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz (I), Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, y Nicolás Maduro Moros (D), Presidente de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela, durante la Cumbre Extraordinaria de la Alternativa Bolivariana para los Pueblos de Nuestra América, convocada en solidaridad con el hermano pueblo suramericano, en el Palacio de Miraflores, en Caracas, el 17 de marzo de 2015. Foto: Omara GARCÍA MEDEROS/ AIN Miguel Díaz-Canel - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Recibió Miguel Díaz-Canel a su homólogo venezolano Nicolás Maduro. Foto: Irene Pérez/ Cubadebate. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| MADURO Y CRISTINA. (DyN). Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás Maduro (d) y Evo Morales (i) en la II Reunión de la Comisión de Integración Conjunta Bolivia-Venezuela. EFE / Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás y Lula (2). nicolasmaduro.org.ve Dilma Rousseff - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Português: Na 48ª Cúpula dos Chefes de Estado do Mercosul e Estados Associados, a presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe o presidente da Venezuela Nicolás Maduro. Wilsom Dias/Agência Brasil Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Bachelet se reúne con Maduro en medio de peticiones para liberar a López. Crédito EFE Nicolás Maduro - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente Piñera recibe a Maduro en el Palacio de la Moneda (Fotos y Video). LaPatilla Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El presidente venezolano, Nicolás Maduro, saluda al exmandatario colombiano Ernesto Samper, quien asumió formalmente la Secretaría General de la Unión de Naciones Suramericanas ( Unasur). Foto: EFE Andrés Pastrana - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro recibe a expresidentes latinoamericanos invitados por la oposición (EFE) Álvaro Uribe - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Álvaro Uribe junto a Nicolás Maduro, cuando éste era canciller. / EFE Juan Manuel Santos - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, presidente de Colombia, y su homólogo de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro. // COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Nicolás Maduro - Rafael Correa.jpg| En fotos: Nicolás Maduro y Rafael Correa visitaron el Cuartel de la Montaña. Foto: AVN Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El residente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo (i), saluda al canciller de Venezuela Nicolás Maduro (d), antes de la ceremonia inaugural de la XXI Cumbre Iberoamericana este viernes 28 de octubre de 2011, en el Teatro José Asunción Flores del Banco Central, en la ciudad de Asunción (Paraguay). EFE Horacio Cartes - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Cartes y Maduro. Archivo/Presidencia. Perú * Ver Nicolás Maduro - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Humala junto a Maduro en una cita del Unasur de 2012. (USI) Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro recibe a expresidentes latinoamericanos invitados por la oposición (EFE) José Mujica - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás Maduro se reunió con José Mujica en Montevideo. | AFP. Nicolás Maduro - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El mandatario venezolano, Nicolás Maduro; y el presidente de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez. (Archivo) / ABC Color Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Nicolás Maduro | Foto: Miguel Rojo/ Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Nicolás Maduro